Varda
World: 'Varda *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: Jungle World *'Tithe: 'Nix Astartes do not pay tithes. *'Population: '''630 000 *'Government: Astartes Dictatorship, planetary governor - Kvei Lohar. *'Description: '''Varda is a wild and green world, with millions of square miles of jungle covering it's surface. It was infested by Orks for a long time, but after a long campaign of cleansing they were exterminated to the last by Ghosts of Retribution. Last Orks were destroyed in the year 317.M41. Xeno bodies and their habitats were destroyed with fire, but there always remains a possibility that their infestation might resurface. In 323.M41 Ghosts of Retribution claimed this world as part of their Realm and started colonisation of the planet, by shipping over 200 000 people from Mormark. After disaster on Prothera, numerous refugees were brought to settle on Varda, forming agricultural communities in the eastern continent. In 330.M41 Varda became self-sustainable, mostly because of huge investments by the Chapter and Kvei Lohar was appointed as planetary governor. In 334.M41 a band of Orks raided several settlements before being crushed by the 6th Company under Captain Macedon. *'Technology: - Imperial Colonists use very simple and crude technology, but it suits their needs. *'Military:' Ghosts of Retribution 6th Company *'Strategic importance: 'Minima A small colony that has no ties to the rest of Imperium. If it was lost, no one would notice. *'Loyalty: 'of Retribution 80% Most of the people of Varda see themselves as subjects of their Astarte lords. However there are some who hold loyalty to the Imperium or to Mormark in higher regard. Statistics: *'Mining facilities:' Basic(1 slot) *'Total Income': d10+1d3 Wealth per year *'Modifiers': +20% income because of Kvei Lohar Notable locations *'Novomark' - Capital of Varda, founded by colonists from Mormark. Named in the honour of their homeworld. *'Green Belt '- area of a few hundred small towns and farms that were built by Protheran settlers. *'Krodian mountains' - area where most of Vardan natural resources and industrial plants are located. *'Ork Caves' - complex of caves in Krodian mountains that were once inhabited by Orks. *'Deep Jungle' - these are the areas where Ork infestation wasn't fully cleansed and only marines dare to venture. *'Castillo '- Varda's moon, no noticeable feature Resource slots: #'Natural Gases' - Merchant League buys all of it until 430.M41 = d10Wpy #'Gold' - Local extractors gather d3 worth of gold each year. Other planets in the System Cocytus '''- In the inner cauldron of the system, Cocytus is a small death world with a low gravity causing everything to be oversized. The most notable species repertoried are the skull tree, towering over the forest it's vine capture and crush it's victim bodies, leaving only the skull intact at the base of the tree and the terrifying quadrofex, a quadruped arachnid of great size able to match a space marine in close combat. '''Minerva - The low atmospheric density of this planet cause it to be colder than Varda even though it's closer to the sun. A desolate world only shrubbery can grow on it's surface. It was never colonized due to the swarm of insects roamming the surface, defying all logic they are made of a psychic attuned crystal causing fear to anyone in proximity also making them unnaturaly though and strong. 'Freeza '- A large frozen planet in the outer reaches, orbitted by a large asteroid and a small moon. Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Planet Category:Realm of Ghosts Category:Ork Infestation